


How's My Driving?

by vyrenrolar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Shepard, Mako - Freeform, Vomit Mention, shepard's driving skills, squad dynamics, the Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/pseuds/vyrenrolar
Summary: Squad members' thoughts on Shepard's driving skills (or lack thereof). No relationships alluded to or discounted. Set during ME1. Can be for any Shepard.





	

Kaidan gets motion sick. He hates going planetside with Shepard, hates thinking that his commander can’t drive a damn Mako. He always takes an extra minute before firing his weapon to make sure he’s not too dizzy to shoot straight. One time, when Shepard flipped the damn thing, the Lieutenant actually managed to vomit on the ceiling. He made Shepard go straight to the Citadel afterwards just so he could shower. Garrus still laughs about it. Won’t let him live it down. He supposes he’s warming up to the turian.

Ashley holds on for dear life and _prays_. She flips off anyone who so much as _thinks_ about implying that she was afraid.

Tali loves it. She's spent her whole life in a bubble or a suit, surrounded by stability and uniformity and _structure_. Shepard shows her what flying feels like, and falling, and laughing so hard your belly hurts. Even though she knows her commander can’t see it through the suit, she smiles whenever she thinks about riding around in the Mako. She smiles and blushes and thinks that maybe, just maybe, she’ll ask Shepard out for a drink when everything’s over.

Liara is the only one who gets on Shepard’s nerves. She points out whenever she thinks there’s a more efficient path than the one they’re currently taking, tells the commander to go faster or slower or “not there _not there!_ ” Her repetitions of “I told you so” have become something of an inside joke for those who call the Normandy home.

Garrus is neutral. While he doesn’t exactly _enjoy_ being tossed around like so much loose cargo, he thinks that if this is what it takes for Shepard to laugh, to smile, then it’s worth it. So sometimes he groans a little more than necessary. It usually gets him an elbow in the ribs, but it also gets him a chuckle. There’s not a lot he wouldn’t do to see Shepard like that.

Wrex enjoys the ride, as far as anyone can tell. He doesn’t say much, but he always claps Shepard on the back once they’ve gotten back to the ship and says, “Good driving.” He doesn’t tell anyone, but he thinks that maybe Shepard drives that way on purpose. It’s good to see the warrior let loose, even if it does make some of the squishier squad members turn the wrong color.


End file.
